Marvel Spankings
by Feyd-Rautha3
Summary: Just some rps I did with a friend of random marvel characters. I cleaned them... somewhat. Anyway, be warned: there are nonsexual spankings inside, so if you don't like, don't read. And some idiocity :P Chapters are labled by spanker/spankee
1. Victor Logan

It was between wars and James and Victor were trying to find something to make a living. James sighed. The only kind of work they found was boring, and he hated doing it.

Victor stared at the window. He wanted another war to start up so he'd have some action.

James sighed. He had to go to work soon, but he'd rather sleep. He laid down in his bed.

Victor checked the clock, "Hey, sleeping beauty!" he called, "Wake up."

He groaned. "Leave me alone."

"You're going to be late for work again, runt,"

He sighed. "So? Do I look like I care?"

"I do. I am not working for the both of us."

He groaned. "Come on, I have a terrible job. Why can't I miss just a few minutes of it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get up and be ready in the next ten minutes or I'm coming in there and dressing you myself."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

"Not half as much as the fangirls," he said under his breath.

He was dead to the world.

After ten minutes Victor grumbled as he got out of his comfy chair and went to the room they shared. His brother was sleep and still not dressed. He wouldn't have minded if he was dressed and sleep but he wasn't. He growled and got his clothes out.

James heard him come in and slowly opened his eyes, still half asleep.

Victor pulled the covers off. He wasn't wearing a shirt so that made it easier to dress him to a degree.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled his arms through, "Helping you dress since you evidently never learned how to dress yourself."

He growled and pulled away. "Stop, it's not funny!" He adjusted his shirt. "Do you know how many fangirls are screaming about this?"

"Well then dress yourself and I wont!" he pulled his pants off and grabbed hi s work pants, "Get off your lazy $ and get dressed.

He grabbed his pants and put them on. "$hole."

He slapped his butt hard.

"Ow!" he grabbed his butt and glared at him, "What the heck?"

"Hurry and leave or you'll get more," he glared.

He growled at him, then grabbed his vest and left. To a bar, not work.

Victor relaxed and drank his rum. He was happy to have some time to him and the house.

Until the foreman called to inform James he was fired for not showing up to work _again_.

Victor growled fuming. He'd wait for his brother to get back and kill him.

Logan stayed out for his regular work hours, then walked back to the house like he was exhausted from working all day.

"How was work?" Victor asked from the couch.

He shrugged. "Same as usual. Annoying." He went to his room to go sleep.

"Really?" he nodded. He'd let him get ready for bed.

He undressed and put his pajama pants on, then crawled into bed.

Victor sat upon him.

He groaned. "You got a problem?"

"You'll never believe what happened to me after you left for work."

"Do I care?"

He jumped and landed back on him, "It's incredibly funny," he told him.

He grunted and grit his teeth. "Funny enough to break my back?"

"Oh more then that," he smirked

"Fine. Tell me."

"Your boss called," he told him,

He groaned. That couldn't be good.

"And said you're fired," he smiled.

He froze. "Fired?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "For missing work. _Again._"

He swallowed. "You know, I don't think I want to go to bed yet. I think I'll go for a walk." He tried to get up.

He nodded and jumped back on him.

He grunted. "I wish you'd stop doing that..."

"Ok I will," he got off and grabbed his brother's hair to pull him up.

"Ow!" he grabbed his hair. "What the heck?"

He threw him over the bed.

He tried to stand. "What are you doing, freak?"

He put his foot on his back and held him down, "Aren't you one to talk, Jimmy?" he said taking his belt off.

He twisted to get loose. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Keep moving and I'll sit on you," he warned pushing him down harder and leaning forward taking his pants down.

He grabbed his pants and tried to pull them up. "Stop!"

He sounded annoyed.

He sat directly on his back, "I don't think so, " he pulled them down again and whacked his butt hard with the belt.

He gasped at the pain. "Who do you think you are?" he yelled, bringing his claws out, "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can," he brought it down again, "You could've just went to work instead of sneaking off to I don't care where and then playing it off like you did go to work."

He groaned. That really hurt. "I'm not a kid, Vic."

"What kind of adult behavior was that!"

"The kind where I'm old enough to make my own decisions," he growled.

He continued to bring it down in a steady rhythm, "Yeah but doing that just insures me you want me to take care of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Think that if you want. I don't. Get off me."

"You made me dress you," he began, "I cook for you, and now I have to work to bring money home for both of us. You're getting another job in the morning."

"I never made you dress me," he growled, squirming as the swats started hurting a lot, "You decided to."

"Because you wouldn't get out of your bed and do it yourself."

"You didn't give me a chance," he pushed forward with his legs.

"I gave you ten minutes!"

"Did you?" he grunted. "...All I remember is waking up to you pulling my clothes off.

"Stop speaking so loudly," he warned, "The fangirls come to feed around this time," he continued.

He cursed at the stupid fangirls.

He just continued to bring it down, "not to mention the fact that you lied."

"When?" he growled, trying not to cry.

"Again! When was the first time!"

"When did I lie to you?"

"When was the first time or however many times you've been claiming to go to work and haven't?" he whacked him hard.'

He flinched forward. "Ah! It was only once!"

"So you're getting fired from two missed days?"

"Maybe I missed a few more than that," he admitted.

"Then that's still more then one," he growled hitting him hard.

He kicked. "Ow!" Stop! I get it, I won't lie any more!"

He just continued to whack him, "Next time you do it will be worst then this." he warned.

"How could it be worse?" he sniffed,

"A lot of ways. Like after beating you to oblivion with the belt, just when you think it's safe I can beat you with my hand."

He winced. That would hurt a lot. "S-sorry."

"You'd better be," he gave him five more hits then got off him.

He cried silently and rubbed his butt. Even if he did heal, this would take a while to recover from.

Victor rubbed his head, "OK, I'm done."

He climbed into bed, leaving his pants down, and tried to go to sleep.

Victor relaxed for a minute then suddenly heard the familiar noise, "Oh crap, Logan wake up!"

"Don't spank me again," he groaned.

"I'm not!... Not yet anyway. Get up and help me!" he said grabbing the hammer and the boards.

He got up, pulled his pants up and walked over. Then he heard them. "Not again!" he groaned, "How do they keep finding us!" He began to hammer boards in front of the doors and windows.

"I don't know!" He ran and hammered the back door shut. He stopped and sniffed the air, "Get to shelter, they brought reinforcements."

He whimpered and went down to the basement.

Victor followed him and closed the door and when t down and closed the metal door. It wasn't long before they heard the front door kicked in, "Great another thing for me to fix," he complained quietly.

He nodded. "Just hope they don't find us this time," he whispered.

"Me either,"

He paused as they heard some commotion, "I got Logan's socks!" One girl proclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. Not again. "We need to go clothes shopping tomorrow, there's going to be nothing left. I wish they'd at least leave money for us."

"It could be so much worst."

"It could be the fanboys again," he shuddered.

He shivered in fear. Fanboys were the worst. "I have nightmares about them."

"It's ok, I'm here. I have them too," he nearly cried at the memory of the fanboys who dressed like them and went to the yaoicon, "We'll make it through this."

He nodded. Soon the noise overhead began to die down.

"I think they're gone. But incase we might'se well get comfy down here," he sighed and pulled out a pillow.

He nodded. "It could be a trap." He leaned against his brother.

He sighed, "I hope they're gone by morning," he leaned against the door and handed Logan a pillow.


	2. Reed Pyro

Reed was working in a new lab. He'd been allowed to work in the Xavier school for a while. Pyro was playing with his lighter, creating large fireballs. He didn't realize he was standing right under a smoke detector.

Reed was almost done with his research he just had to save it. Then the fire alarm went off, causing the sprinklers to turn on and making everything a soaking wet mess. "Oops..." Pyro tried to get out of there quickly. He hated water. Reed stared at the data go blank and gasped. He growled and looked around seeing the perpetrator fleeing the scene. He stretched his arm and grabbed him

"Ack!" Pyro felt a hand grab him, "Let go!" He dragged him back in the room, by his ankle. He tried to grip the floor with his hands. "Who the h# ll are you? !" he asked, looking at him.

"I am the guy you just screwed!"

"Hey, I don't screw guys!" he said, kicking his leg.

He slapped his butt hard for the kick

"Ow!" he grabbed his butt, "I don't know who you are! You're not allowed to do that!" he glared at him.

"I don't care what I am and aren't allowed to do," he pushed him over the desk

He tried to stand up. "C- calm down! It was an accident!"

"You just erased important data!" he pulled his pants to his knees.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! Fine, I'll redo whatever you lost, okay? Now let go of me!"

He growled and swatted his butt hard.

"Ow!" he flinched from the hit. That hurt lot worse than a hand! "What are you hitting me with? !"

"My hand," he told him continuing He knew from Johnny that his hand felt like a belt

He began squirming right away. "N- no f^ckin' way that's a hand!"

He showed him his hand and then swatted again

"Ah!" he sniffed, kicking slightly, "What kind of freak are you? "

"The kind he's going to use a paddle if you don't watch your language."

He bit his lip; that sounded painful.

Reed continued to bring it down hard on his bottom then on his thighs

He tried hard not to cry, but it was just getting too painful. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his lighter, then put up a protective shield of fire around himself.

He scoffed and went in his own pocket and pulled out a bracelet and quickly placed it on him

Immediately the fire went out. "What the h# ll? !" he looked at the bracelet on his wrist and tried to pull it off. Reed grabbed both of his hands, tying the to his back with his own.

"You remind me of my younger brother." he shaped his hand like a paddled and continued, "Except he's learned better."

He whimpered as he felt the first swat. "Ow! Ah! Just let me go!" he begged as the tears started coming. He frantically tried to get his hands free.

He continued to bring it down hard "I suggest you learn not to play with fire in places with computers."

"O- okay," he sobbed as he squirmed, "I- I won't!"

"Good, remember this well," he gave him 15 more whacks then let him up.

He laid on the desk until he could stop crying. Then he wiped his eyes and stood. "Get this thing off my wrist."

"Sure," he took it, along with his lighter

He whined. "No! Give that back!" He glared at him and raised his hand. He growled. "That's my favorite lighter! You can't take it!"

"I'll crush it, if you don't leave."

He just looked at him like he was about to cry.

"Shoo, come back in an hour or two and I'll give it back

He looked at his lighter for a few seconds, then nodded and silently left.

Reed just sighed and tried to figure a way to get his stuff back.


	3. Ben Mimic

Ben was sitting in his living room watching a ball game on TV.

Mimic was having fun mimicking people and causing mayhem. He smirked. He'd just pwned Cyclops. Then he'd screwed over Kurt

Ben growled at the commotion. It better not interrupt the game! The noise got too loud and he went to the door growling. "Everyone shut up!"

Mimic changed back to his normal form.

Ben grabbed him. "Cut it out! I'm tryin to enjoy the game!" He growled, "Come on." He carried him back to the room.

"Hey!" he squirmed, "Let me go!"

He went to the couch and set him down. "Stay still," he warned.

He just sat there.

"Good boy," he smirked as he watched the TV again.

He just sat there for a minute, bored. He rolled his eye and got off the couch.

"Sit back down!" he growled.

He pouted and sat back in the seat slowly.

He glared at him for a few seconds, then turned back to the TV.

He stared at the TV for about five minutes then sighed.

He growled. "What's your problem? "

"I'm bored," he groaned

"Well too bad, it's your fault for causing trouble."

He just crossed his arms.

He watched the game again. It didn't take long before he got absorbed in the game again.

Mimic noticed and took that as his chance. He slid off couch and went to find something to do.

Ben glanced at where he was supposed to be and growled. "Mimic!" he yelled.

Mimic heard the yell and flinched, "Yeah? "

"Get back here!" he yelled.

"But I'm bored," he complained coming back towards it, "And I don't like baseball."

He grabbed him and pulled him over his lap.

"Hey! " He struggled, "W- wait I'll sit!" he promised.

"Too late," he growled as he bared his butt and swatted him.

"Stop, please," he begged.

"I told you to behave," he growled as he began to spank him in a rhythm.

"Ow! But I haven't done anything yet? "

"I told you to sit and you left."

"Sorry! I'll sit!" he kicked.

"Too late," he continued spanking him,

"Ouch!" he kicked and tried to avoid the inevitable hits.

He held him down firmly and spanked him for another minute.

He complained and sniffed.

"You going to behave now? "

"Yes," he sobbed.

He pulled his pants back up and let him sit.

He grunted as he was set down. He simply pouted and stared bored at the TV.


	4. Hulk Logan

Bruce Banner was at the school because Xavier invited him there to try to figure out a way to get rid of the monster inside him. As Bruce, he was a skinny, nerdy looking guy; the kind that got picked on a lot.

Wolverine was sitting in the danger room. Bored. He'd just kicked his class out for the day and he was looking for an interesting way to continue with the rest of the day.

Banner was looking around for the professor's office. He accidentally walked into the DRoom. Hello? "

He looked up, "Can I help you with something? "

"Yes, where is Charles Xavier's office? " he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"End of the hall then make a left," he looked at his narrow frame, "Careful not to run into someone on your way there. Wouldn't want to have to scrape you off the ground."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said as he turned to leave.

He just watched him leave and went outside for a smoke

A few hours later and he was done for the day. He bumped into Logan again on his way to his room.

He blew the smoke in his face, "You need to watch where you're going," he put his cigar back his mouth

He coughed and glared at him. "Maybe you should watch where you're going."

"Maybe you should open your eyes and get your face out of the book." At this point they were both a ways away from the school. Logan wanted somewhere quiet to relax.

"Maybe you should actually learn to read," he said, "Then you won't have that Napoleon Complex."

He scoffed, "Really? " he took his glasses and put them on, taking the book, "So intriguing."

He growled and tried to grab them; he was practically blind without them.

"You need an eye doctor,"

"Give them back; I need those."

He pulled them off and held them above him, "First apologize."

"For what? " he growled through clenched teeth.

"Insulting my intelligence and walking into me."

He crossed his arms. "From what I've seen I was pretty accurate about your intelligence level. I'm not apologizing for anything. I'm warning you, don't make me mad."

He took the glasses and tossed them on the ground

He growled and grabbed his head like he was hung-over. And then he started to grow. And turn green. "Hulk... SMASH!" he roared.

Logan stared and watched the transformation while backing away

Hulk turned to him and picked him up in one hand. "You make Hulk angry!"

"WTH! " He slid out of his leather jacket, "Ok, this is more then I expected," he took his claws out.

He threw the jacket aside and pulled up a tree, which he swung at Logan.

He smirked and cut it in half, he'd wanted a fight

He growled and jumped up in the air, landing directly on Logan and making a crater in the earth in the process.

Logan passed out for a minute. When he came to he stabbed Hulk's foot.

That only made him angrier. He picked Logan up and threw him in a wall. Then he grabbed Logan's arms and held him dangling in the air. "You make Hulk REALLY mad!"

Logan shook his head. He growled since he had both his hands and tried to figure a way out.

Hulk sat and put Logan across his lap, still holding his hands.

"Eh? " Logan didn't like where this was going

He slammed one of enormous hands into his backside; it was big enough to cover the whole thing.

"Ack!" he flinched.

He continued to bring his hand down. "Bad annoying little man," he said, "You made Hulk mad, Hulk angry!"

"Ow! Let me go! Do you have any idea how old I am! " Not that _he_ knew how old he was.

"Hulk no care!" he spanked him hard, covering the whole area in one spot, including his thighs.

"OWWW!" he struggled.

He held him down and continued. "You stop making fun of Hulk! No steal Hulk's glasses!"

"Ouch! Ok!" he said squirming, "Stop hitting me I give up!" he was hitting him faster then he could heal. Not too mention healing or not Logan still felt pain clearly.

He spanked him hard for five minutes. Then he got bored and calmed down. When he was no longer angry he turned back to the wimpy Bruce Banner. He saw Logan over his lap. "...Huh? "

Logan could barely move. When Banner was back to normal he just found it in good interest to go back to the school and go lay on his bed until the pain disappear.

He got his glasses, gave Logan a strange look, then went to his room.

Logan flopped on bed, doing a belly flop. Darnit he still wasn't healing fast enough for his taste.


	5. Hulk Thor Loki

Loki smiled at the Hulk, "So then, we have a deal." Hulk glared at him with his green eyes.

"Hulk can beat anyone." he replied in a growl.

Thor was just on a regular walk, not expecting any threats. Suddenly he was hit in the back with a bolder.

"Gah!" he yelled (in a deep, manly voice of course) as he rubbed his back and looked to see who threw that. There was a green giant there, "Have you come to fight me, beast? " he asked, "I warn you, I could kill you!"

"You make Hulk angry!" he growled.

"I don't even know this Hulk person!"

"I Hulk!" he said throwing another stone.

He dodged it. "I see there's no turning back," he said as he grabbed his hammer. And with that the fight commenced with a lot of actiony action and violence expected from marvel. Thor charged at him, getting slightly tired. He was surprised as Hulk easily grabbed him.

Hulk held him upside down and knocked the hammer from him, "You make Hulk mad!" he said semi tired as he swatted his butt hard.

"What the photon? ! OW!" He struggled to get free.

He hit him again.

"What are you doing?"

"You make Hulk mad. Hulk punish."

"What did I do to make you mad?"

"Loki say Thor insert something to make hulk mad"

"What? " he growled, "I didn't do that!"

"Hulk not believe you!" he put emphasis on that hit.

He groaned and bit his lip. That hurt a lot. "I'm not lying to you!"

"Prove!"

"I can't!" he sobbed.

Hulk just continued for a few minutes then dropped him and left to go do green giant pea farming things.

Thor rubbed his butt, then went to look for Loki.

Loki smirked hoping that the green giant had done good.

Thor walked up behind him. "You sure look happy."

His heart nearly fell out his butt from the surprise, "Hello brother, you sound tired."

"Oh, not tired, angry," he said as he lifted him and sat in a chair to pull him over his lap.

"Hey!" he tried to stand, "What are you doing! "

"I think you know." He bared his butt and swatted him hard.

"Ah!" he flinched.

He continued to bring his hand down.

"Stop, Thor!" he kicked

"You deserve this, brat."

"L- let me go!" he struggled, "I'll tell father!"

"And I'll tell him how you lied to that green beast to get him to beat me!"

He just bit his lip... and father would believe him... even if by some miracle that hadn't been the case he'd still believe.

"Ow! Stop, please!" he begged as his squirmed. His brother was a fighter and he, obviously, wasn't so he was much stronger then him. He continued to wail down on his behind.

"I don't want you to pull a scheme like this again, understand? "

"Yes," he sniffed.

He continued to spank him hard for five more minutes.

"Brother, please stop," he begged sobbing miserably.

He gave him two more, then let him up.

He sobbed and coughed, getting up and rubbing his bottom.

"Behave now," he warned.

"Yes, dictator," he held a pout as he walked away.


End file.
